


Duty & Fate

by ThisWhiteWidow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Crushes, Crystal Tower Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, G'raha's pov, Minor Original Character(s), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), More tags will be added as the story progresses, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, Puppy Love, lots of blushing I'm a sucker for blushing, mentions of bullying, more like 'kitten love' amirite?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWhiteWidow/pseuds/ThisWhiteWidow
Summary: Fate brought them together and then separated them.  Their duties did the same. But in those precious shared moments, they found the strength of will to keep pressing on. Hoping that one day, the two forces might bring them back together once more.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations





	1. Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens in this chapter but it was a good starting point to get into both of their characters and set things up. Enjoy~!

The Crystal Tower. Large had it loomed in the history books of ancient Allag but it wasn’t until he found himself actually in the shadow of it did the immensity of it's size truly hit him. It’s no wonder that the tower had once been such a center point for the ancient empire and seeing it stirred old memories in him. As far back as G’raha Tia could remember, a recurring dream had followed him. A beautiful woman sitting in a garden of blue crystal flowers. She always seemed sad, and though he could never remember quite what she looked like he could always remember her eyes, as red as rubies. The same color as his right eye.

At one point, he had asked his father why no one else had a red eye like him. All he had ever told G’raha was that once in a generation one individual would be born with an ‘Allagan eye’ and that it was a trait to be proud of. Allag. The word struck him deeply in a strange way, but from that moment forth he became fascinated with anything and everything that involved it. Leaving his family had been a hard choice, giving up everything he knew so that he could pursue this curiosity that boarded on obsession. But he knew that to learn more about the Allagan, it was what he had to do. Now, finally, 5 years after becoming a student at the Baldesion academy, he had officially joined the Son’s of Saint Coinach. Luck had been on his side as this had been the official expedition to begin in-person research on the Crystal Tower. ‘ _The NOAH expedition_ ’ he reminded himself. He was, after all, quite pleased with his name suggestion. Even if it had earned him questioning looks from some of the other expedition members. That had been the first time he had met the Warrior of Light face to face- ‘ _Her eyes are so pretty when she is curious..._ ’. He shook his head quickly as the thought crossed his mind.

“Get a hold of yourself Raha” he grumbled and attempted to play a small warm-up song on his current instrument of choice. Yet he could not seem to keep his attention focused on the strings at his touch. He’d heard stories about her, the warrior of light, mostly from his friend and mentor Krile. He’d been quite curious, who wouldn’t be from all the stories Minfilia had passed on. Defeating three separate Eikons, as well as being the driving force behind pushing the Garleans back from their most recent invasion attempt. Upon his prodding for more information about Eorzea's champion, Krile had given him a simple description. Long black hair, shorter stature, and, she had added after a moment of thought, a Miqo’te. His ears had perked up a little bit at that last bit of information. A reaction that was not lost on Krile, and she made a point to tease him about it.

“Oh? Does someone have a hero crush already? My, my, Raha, you haven’t even met her yet” a sly grin crossed her face. A blush burned across his cheeks before he quickly turned his head and pouted.

“Of course not! I am simply interested in a fellow Miqo’te who has made such a name for herself.” Krile laughed and made a comment about seeing if she could ‘introduce the two of them’. G’raha quickly gathered his books and left in a huff after that. However, he was indeed very intrigued and his lonely, adventure-seeking heart had already started to concoct a myriad of different ways the two of them could possibly meet. What kind of adventures would he be able to experience if he was able to join her?

He was completely lost in far away imagined adventures as he walked Baldesions’ calm hallways. That was until he passed a pair of fellow students who loudly snickered to themselves, catching his attention. They made hushed comments about his right eye, 'Voidsent' was the only word he was able to pick out before the distance between them grew too large. He sped up his pace and lowered his head, but he could still hear their laughter echo through the hall and he knew it was at his expense.

The door to his room slammed shut behind him and he let out a heavy sigh. Without much thought, he placed his books down on his small study desk as he made his way to the washroom. He glowered at himself in the mirror. While it hadn't been an issue amongst his own tribe, since leaving to become a scholar his red-colored eye had become a point of distress in his life. Even in a place of learning like this, he had found that it was not well received by many. His anger melted away into a now-familiar sadness. There was no way that anyone, let alone a vaunted hero, would want to be associated with him. Not with a feature that was seen by so many as so glaringly ominous. It seemed cruel to even daydream about it. So he pushed the thoughts of her away as he returned to the room proper and opened up a thrice read over Allagan history book.

He was suddenly brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of laughter. It was a light musical noise and he immediately knew who it belonged to. He glanced around the camp in search of her, hoping he wasn't being too obvious. Another laugh drew his eyes to the far side of the camp. She was conversing with two of the men from the Iron Works. ' _Their names…what were their names again? Wiggs and Bedge? Something like that._ ' He gave up trying to remember as she laughed again, the lalafell grinning from ear to ear, his joke having found its mark. A pang of something struck him then. He suddenly wished that he was the one who had made her laugh.

He shook his head hoping it would free him from the thoughts that were striking him. He hadn’t come here to act like some foolish dewy-eyed boy. With a regrettable amount of effort, he tore his eyes from the trio and turned them up towards the Crystal Tower. To finally be in its presence was truly breathtaking. Everything he had read about during his learning at the Baldesion, no matter how strange and alien it had seemed, suddenly seemed so concrete and real. It filled him with excitement at all the possibilities. An endless stream of questions ran through his mind. The books had not been exaggerating at the size of the structure, nor apparently, of the material it was made of. How could such a structure have been created? Why crystal? There was no denying that it created a striking image, however the Allagans were not a culture to create things purely based on aesthetics. So what purpose had it served? As far as he had learned there were no other structures created that even remotely resembled it.

Faintly, he felt something clawing at the edges of his mind. Similar to how a faded dream felt while attempting to be recalled. He closed his eyes and tried to reach for it, but it was intangible, no more than a whisper. But from a whisper from who? Of what? He chased after it. It sounded like a woman’s voice, the woman from his dreams? ...but what was she trying to say? ‘ _...towe...ope…th-_ ’ "-at's a very beautiful song." his eyes shot open at the sound of the Warrior’s voice meer fulms away from him. Suddenly being brought back to reality had been surprisingly jarring and he found himself catching and holding her gaze. There was nothing unusual about the color of her eyes, but for some reason, they seemed to almost glow. As if her title as ‘Warrior of Light’ was more than just a title, and was somehow a part of her very being. Their eyes couldn’t have been locked for more than a few moments, but when a curious expression crossed her face he felt his cheeks warm slightly. He quickly broke away and looked down at the lute in his hands. Her words echoed back to him. He hadn’t realized that he’d been playing anything, let alone a full song. Quickly he threw his confidence back to the forefront.

"Ah, thank you but it was nothing. Simply a warm-up melody."

"Mmmm I see...still it was beautiful all the same. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a melody quite like that before." she paused for a moment, her arms crossed and she tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. “Though….I suppose there must be many a tune I’m unfamiliar with that are all too common in Sharlayan.” She easily slipped back into a relaxed position, an easy smile crossing her lips. ‘ _Beautiful..._ ’ Once more he felt a flutter worming its way into his heart and he internally punched himself. ' _Keep. It. Together._ ' simple words to think-- "May I join you for a moment?" --much harder to execute. 

"Of course." he shifted over a little on the bench outside his tent. She gently sat down next to him and looked upwards towards the crystal tower. A familiar look crossed her face, it was that same look of curiosity he’d seen a handful of times now. Every time before it had been gentle, accompanied by a slight head tilt or raised brow. This time, however, her eyes held a wild blazing fire. Absent of any fear that the object of her focus would be frightened by the heat. They both stayed like that for a time, the moments stretching and growing to feel longer than they were.

Slowly she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Is there something on my face?" although she still faced away from him, her eyes had moved to meet his. He jolted slightly and his cheeks once more burned with the realization- ' _Oh twelve I was staring. How long was I staring? Shitshitshit_ '. Her small mischievous looking smile was not lost on him and he quickly pulled an excuse from thin air.

"N-not at all, I simply had a question. But you seemed deep in thought and I did not want to disturb you." ' _yeah, sure Raha, she'll definitely believe that…_ '. Her smile became sheepish as she turned to face him. 

"Ah, I guess I do sometimes get rather stuck in my own head…But what was your question?"

“Well…” He leaned his lute up against the bench and turned to face her. “While I am in no way opposed to your company...is there a reason you came over to join me?” He was genuinely curious. His flair for the dramatic was a habit he had no desire to rid himself of, even if it perhaps did not always make the best first impression. He had enjoyed the game he’d played upon their first meeting. But he had seen the exasperated looks that had crossed her face as he hid from sight, making her work harder for the aether sand than she had needed to. Nor had her frown at his first actual entrance escape him. So her seeking him out was legitimately surprising.

“Well, yes and no really.” He raised an eyebrow at her and waited. He wasn’t sure which answer he was more interested in. She continued a heartbeat later, “I didn’t realize you were over here but when I saw you I figured now was as good a time as any to ask-” she turned fully towards him, placing a leg on either side of the bench her gentle curiosity gleaming “You’re from Sharlayan Right? Of course you are- do you know anything about Sharlayan astrology? If you do, could you teach me? I haven’t heard very much about it but a way to heal by using the stars sounds so intriguing. Not that I dislike the healing I’ve learned as a scholar but-” He was momentarily stunned. Granted he hadn’t been around her for very long but he’d never heard her say more than a few sentences. Now it seemed as if a flood gate had opened. She spoke about the differences between the schools of White and Scholarly healing magic, of her desire to know more about the different methods the Sharlayans implemented. Her excitement grew with each passing moment, her tail swinging energetically back and forth.

His face must have been contorted in some way as she suddenly stopped speaking mid-sentence. A light blush crossing her cheeks as she averted her eyes. “Ahh...sorry. I was rambling...”

He quickly pulled himself together, “No need to apologize, that was just...it was the most I’ve heard you say before.” Something dark flashed across her eyes but it was gone so quickly he wasn’t sure he had even seen it. She sighed and a tired smile graced her lips.

“May I be honest with you?”

“Of course.” He cringed inwardly at how quick his response had been but she seemed to either not care or not notice.

“Most of the time...people don’t really care. They desire simple answers, not my reasons or deeper thoughts on matters.” He was surprised by how sad she sounded but could not find the words or courage to press her further on it.

“I guess to answer your initial question...I do have a basic knowledge of Astrology. I won't be able to teach you how to use it in combat, but I could share what I know if you’d like?” Her ears wiggled a little as her eyes lit up and suddenly she reached out, grabbing his hands in hers.

“I would love that! Thank you!” He desperately hoped that she was not able to feel his thunderous heartbeat through his hands. “I know we’re supposed to be preparing to go break through the statue barriers tomorrow but…” She paused, releasing his hands and taking a steadying breath. “I-...just...whenever you’re free.”

“Well...will you be heading back to Revenant’s Toll tonight? There looks to be a clear sky tonight and it’s easier to explain Astrology with a clear view of the stars.” Part of him couldn't believe that he was being so forward, to invite her to sit beneath the stars with him that very night. However, he was after all an academic, and he told himself this would be a _purely_ academic endeavor. So the voice of anxiety in his head was quieted for the moment. 

“Ah, about that.” She stood and straightened her robe, adjusting the many pouches and belts that rested on her hips. “I’ll actually be staying here in camp for the foreseeable future.” She turned to look at the tent set up next to his. “I asked Rammbroes and Cid if there was a free tent I could use and they told me this one was free...which was the original reason I came over here.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go profusely thank the two of them or curse them. “After dinner then?” He nodded stiffly in agreement. “I’ll see you then G’raha Tia.” With a small wave, she turned towards her tent.

“Ah- actually Warrior...” she turned back towards him and gave him a curious look. “About my name, simply G’raha is fine.”

“As you wish then G’raha.” She smiled at him “But fair is fair, 'warrior' is just a title I’ve acquired. I would rather you call me Meera.” She turned again and walked the remaining small distance to her tent, disappearing inside.

He quickly grabbed his lute and entered his own tent. After gently placing the lute on his desk he threw himself on to his small cot. He willed his racing heart to slow down. He tried to think of boring lessons or droning teachers. Anything to distract himself from the voice of anxiety that had once more reared its ugly head. The fact that in a few hours they would be alone, in the dark, in a _totally_ innocent and academic way. ' _I wonder if her lips feel as soft as they look..._ ' He grabbed the pillow out from under his head and buried his face in it, willing the thoughts to go away. He tried to remind himself of the whole reason he was here in the first place. The Crystal Tower, Allag, his eye, the dream. But then he remembered the Warrior of Light- ‘ _Meera_ ’ he fondly corrected himself, was in the next tent over. He groaned quietly as he rolled over on to his side and stared at the tent wall, knowing that she was just a few fulms away. So much for not being dewy-eyed.


	2. Heavens Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more like chapter 1.5. I really liked how I ended the first chapter and I also really liked how I started chapter 2 but I still wanted to write this! As a result, it's shorter than what I would normally put out. Chapter 2 should be out within the next few days, I just need to finish editing it.

The weather had indeed held out and the stars above shone all the brighter for the darkened moon. G’raha felt extremely grateful that the weather had cooperated, it helped to calm his nerves. Still as he sat atop one of the cliff overhangs just southwest of the camp, he couldn’t completely set himself at ease. _‘There’s nothing to be nervous about. This is simply two academics discussing a mutual topic of interest…I really wish I hadn’t slept through the majority of the lessons on the practical uses of Astrology…’_ He scrounged his brain for any fuzzy lingering memories on what he had learned from his teachers. There were the heaven gates...and of course the cards and the Astrometer.

Faintly he began to register the soft sound of footsteps and turned to look. Meera was making her way towards him with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry for taking so long! Tataru asked me to help her with a couple of errands for the Scions and it ended up taking much longer than I thought it would.” He stood, shaking his head with a smile.

“No need to apologize, I haven’t been waiting long.” It...wasn’t really a lie. He had been out looking for a good spot for almost a full bell and then had been waiting for almost another half. _‘The searching doesn’t really count as waiting for her.’_ “Shall we?” He gestured to the blanket and pillows he’d laid out for the two of them. She nodded and the smile she gave him made his heart flutter. Once they were both comfortable he began to explain every possible thing he remembered to her. The six major heavens, the cards, every bit of knowledge he had, he laid out for her.

G’raha wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it must have been well past midnight. He had shared everything he could remember and their- up to that point easy- conversation fell into a lull. He looked from the stars towards Meera. She seemed so peaceful as she gazed up at the sky above. She always looked so composed, never unfriendly, just...distant. But here, under the faint glow of the crystals and the twinkling stars, she seemed relaxed. _‘Here, tonight, with me....and she looks like nothing else matters. Just us and the sky.’_ He couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

One of her ears twitched and she turned her head to look at him. “Is there something else you’ve remembered, G’raha?”

“Unfortunately not...I was just...it’s been a while since I’ve seen such beauty.” His heart raced at his own words. It was simultaneously both more and less subtle than he had meant.

“Oh” He thought he saw her cheeks darken a little but with such faint light, it was hard to tell. “The stars are very beautiful. It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to just relax and look at them. I still remember most of the constellations that I learned growing up...not ones related to Sharlayan Astrology mind you.” She turned her head back towards the sky and began to point to different star clusters and neighbors. He quietly laid there and listened to her, he’d heard of most of the ones she had named but hearing her speak so lovingly about them filled him with warmth.

When she had finished naming them the quiet grew around them again. Partially not wanting to feed it and partially from genuine curiosity he quickly spoke up. “Do you have any favorites?” She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before looking back at the sky.

“If I had to choose...I’d have to say the Gemini constellation is my favorite. But I also enjoy the Pleiades, though I don’t think that one is ‘technically’ a constellation.” She motioned in the general direction of both as she spoke of them. He would have been content to lay there for hours more, speaking of idle things until the sun itself came up. However, as he noticed her shiver he couldn’t help but remember the ‘morrows plans. Sighing G’raha sat up and stretched, he’d been so comfortable he hadn’t noticed that his tail had fallen asleep. Wincing slightly he rubbed it to help quicken the passing of the pins and needles.

She also sat up and yawned, covering her mouth loosely with her hand. “I think I should head in. It’s late…” Slowly she stood up “But I have truly enjoyed this G’raha. I can not thank you enough.” She extended her hand to him, which he gladly took. Despite having shivered just moments before she was...so warm.

“We should do this again sometime. I can try and have some reference books sent to me.” He knew it was unlikely that even the relatively open Baldesian school would be as eager as he to share their knowledge, but he could certainly try. As they turned to leave he caught her eyes once again and for a second he swore he saw the stars themselves reflected in them.

“Even if you don’t, I would enjoy another relaxing evening like this. Maybe with a little food or drink next time even!” her smile was wide, easy, and infectious and it sent his heart soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Bruden, Asche, and Winwi for continuing to beta read for me and encourage me to continue this.  
> Also, it was physically impossible for me to -not- drop a gemini reference ;)


	3. Adronitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adronitis: Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone.

He tapped his foot impatiently. Logically, G’raha knew he was not skilled enough to have joined the first foray into the tower’s labyrinth. He was a decent shot with a bow but he had only ever fought the occasional wild animal while out hunting. Without knowing what sort of defenses the labyrinth might have- or how many foes there might be waiting, he would almost certainly have gotten in the way. Loathe as he was to admit it, he knew it was true. He was a historian, not an adventurer. But logic and knowledge could not quell the burning feeling in his chest.

He was close to finding something, something important, he could feel it. Somewhere in this tower were answers to questions he had been harboring since he was a child. If only he had the strength to reach out and grasp them. He shifted his weight and leaned back against a large broken piece of what was once one of the sentinel statues. He lost track of how long he stood there like that, eyes glued to the doors of the labyrinth.

“You know G’raha Tia, standing there glaring at the entrance won’t make them return any sooner.” At some point, Cid had joined him. Cid’s demeanor was comparatively much more relaxed than his and a twinge of annoyance ran through G’raha. “I know you wanted to join Meera but trust me, she and her friends can handle whatever it is that’s in there.” G’raha sighed and his frown only deepened. That was an additional issue, Meera was in there and he was not. There she was, embarking on an actual adventure. Exploring a place no living person had set foot inside of in some five thousand years. And here he was, standing on the sidelines, observing. He cursed the blasted title he had been given upon joining the expedition, what he wouldn’t give to have run headfirst inside with her.

“I am not concerned with her abilities. I am certain that they will be more than capable at securing the area.” his posture deflated slightly _‘I’d like to actually be a part of history instead of simply a footnote in it...’_ A few minutes of silence passed between the two of them before Cid sighed.

“Well G’raha Tia, as entertaining as brooding in silence is, why don’t we find a more interesting way to pass the time until our daring hero returns to us?” G’raha directed a half-hearted glare at the other man before his eyes settled on an outstretched wineskin. He relented and took the offered container, taking a swig a bit larger than he had intended. Cid laughed light-heartedly as G’raha tried to catch his breath. “How about I tell you of when Meera and her friends took on and defeated the Black Wolf Gaius and his Ultima weapon? I was there you know, though admittedly on the sidelines much like we are now.” G’raha’s ears perked up. He’d heard a third-hand account of the event from Krile but from someone who had actually been there? It didn’t quench the burning in his chest, but as Cid animatedly recounted the endeavor G’raha was able to ignore it for a time.

“Quickly the entire facility was becoming engulfed in flames and minor explosions. But neither Meera nor Thancred were anywhere to be seen. I swear every single scion was about to charge headfirst into those fires to find them both. Thankfully Meera made a rather dramatic exit before that could happen.” He shook his head and smiled “Not only had she somehow gotten Maggie to work again but she was also able to carry Thancred out with her. With a rather flashy explosion quickly following them both.”

“I think my tail is still a little singed from the ordeal to be honest.” Both he and Cid jumped. G’raha had been so enraptured with the story he hadn’t heard her approach. “But I’m sure the hair will grow back eventually.” She smiled, but everything about her looked tired. Her clothing was badly torn in several places and while he couldn’t see any visible wounds, there were several large dark red stains across her torso.

“Meera! You scared the living daylights out of me.” Cid laughed a little breathlessly. “But it’s good that you are back and no worse for wear. We were both getting a little antsy at how long you all had been in there” G’raha saw the small side glance Cid gave him but he refused to react. He was too busy with a now all too familiar state of warring emotions. She had obviously taken quite a beating from whatever had been in there and he felt an inquiry of her health on the tip of his tongue. 

His burning desire to know what information she had learned, however, won out. “What did you find in there? Is it safe for the rest of the team to enter and begin exploring?” She closed her eyes and hummed quietly, her hands idly running through her hair, calming the many fly-aways.

“A lot went on inside...I’d rather recount it when everyone is present.” He bit the inside of his cheek. She was right, but he didn’t have to like it. When her eyes opened a moment later he was struck with how different they seemed compared to the previous evening. The light he had only faintly noticed before was almost blinding now, though it was quickly fading. Was this how her Echo manifested? He knew of it, of course, Krile had spoken of the Echo many times. However, this was something altogether quite different and he felt a small shiver run down his spine.

“I couldn’t agree more, that will give you a bit more time to recuperate as well.” Meera looked at Cid appreciatively and he nodded in response. “I’ll see you both back at camp then!” Before G’raha could say anything in protest Cid was already yalms away. How in the twelve was he that fast? Just as Cid turned a corner and disappeared from sight, a quiet rustling noise behind G’raha caught his attention. Meera had taken a seat on the ground, if she hadn’t just been speaking he would have thought her asleep as she leaned against the rubble. He simply stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. His desire for information from the Labyrinth burned in him like a lump of white-hot coal. But the way she had answered his previous question on the matter made it clear that she wouldn’t speak on the matter just to him. That in and of itself stirred conflicting emotions, bitterness, and shame being the two strongest. A bitterness that he was not important enough for even a hint of her experiences in the Labyrinth and shame that he felt such bitterness over it at all. That he couldn’t simply let it go until they were back at camp. _‘It’s likely we’ll be back in camp before even a bell has passed. Get a grip!’_

As he continued to stew in his thoughts his eyes were drawn once more to her torn and bloodied robe. As he looked over the damage, his concern for her health resurfaced. She seemed so tired compared to how he’d seen her before. Even when he’d watched her battle for the aether sands she hadn’t seemed half as exhausted as she did now. An uncomfortable thought occurred to him then. Despite how he felt about her- he couldn’t admit to himself how strongly he felt about her yet- he really knew very little about her. They really were barely more than strangers, the thought causing his ears to droop slightly.

She shifted slightly, a quiet hiss of pain leaving her lips bringing his spiraling thoughts back to focus. They were still companions on this expedition, he could show her the same compassion he would show to any other member. As he knelt down next to her he attempted to crush the doubts that still swirled in his mind, to mixed results.

“Meera, are you alright?” He hoped that the concern in his voice wasn’t off puttingly strong. Her eyes opened and as they met, he noted how gentle they were, exactly as they had been the day before and he felt his heart melt all once more. 

“Thank you for your concern G’raha. The fighting was...a little more intense than I was expecting but I’ll be fine. Some things will take a bit longer to heal than others but I should be right as rain for the next excursion into the Tower.” He bit his cheek slightly. That wasn’t what he wanted her to think, that he only cared if she was well enough to fight again. But what else could he say?

“Meera I-”

“Ah hah! So this is where you ran off too!” a loud male voice suddenly rang out behind him. His tail shot straight up, each hair standing on edge. Only after he saw a wide grin cross Meera’s face did he begin to relax.

“Bruden! I was wondering what was taking you so long. I had begun to think you might have gotten lost on your way out.” He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. _‘Are all adventurers this stealthy? How do people even handle this on a regular basis?’_

“Me? Get lost? Inconceivable. Though I suppose the damned place’s title is well earned.” G’raha stood up and turned to put a face to the voice. A tall Hyur man stood leaning on his giant warhammer. His clothes were in a similar state as Meera’s, blood stains and several large rips marred his plain white shirt. Dark brown hair was tied back into a small currently messy ponytail. Despite the state of his attire, a wide grin was spread across his bearded face. The Bruden’s gaze flicked to G’raha and as he gave G’raha a once over he tried not to squirm under the sudden scrutiny. Bruden looked as if he was about to speak, but the moment his mouth opened, his eyes went back to Meera. A small frown replacing his previously jovial expression. G’raha looked back to her in time to catch a quickly fading grimace as she stood up. “You alright there? You took quite a few nasty hits in that last fight, I’m sure Winwi could help patch you up.” Bruden had straightened up and placed his war hammer in a holster on his back.

Meera waved nonchalantly in Bruden’s direction. “I’ll be fine I promise, I just need a little bit of rest” Despite her insistence, Bruden would not let the matter of her condition lie. Continuing to try and get her to see this Winwi person. Having been summarily left out of the conversation- _‘It’s unintentional.’_ -G’raha was now very aware of the fact that he and Bruden hadn’t really acknowledged each other. Normally he wouldn’t have given it a second thought and introduced himself. However, with his thoughts still jumbled from earlier and not feeling inclined to intrude on their conversation, he just stood there feeling awkward. 

After a few moments of conversing Meera paused and a look of realization crossed her face. “Ah, I’m sorry. G’raha this is Bruden, the leader of my free company and a good friend. Bruden, this is G’raha Tia. He’s the team’s expert Allagan historian I mentioned earlier.” G’raha felt his stomach flip at the praise.

“Nice to meet ya G’raha Tia,” a grin had once more spread across Bruden’s face. “Hope Meera’s not causing too much of a distraction for you academics” she rolled her eyes at his comment but her smile remained.

“You spoke of Winwi...are the others with her?”

“Aye. Rexxar, Kurrin, and Tenebres all needed a bit more healin’ so all four of ‘em went back to town. I’m headed that way myself, just wanted to check on ya before I did.”

“Thanks Bruden, I appreciate it.”

“Any time.” He paused a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, we don’t plan on leavin’ till the morning. You should join us at The Seventh Heaven this evenin’. Nothing better than a good drink after a tough fight!” Bruden paused again, turning his attention to G’raha. “Yer welcome to come too G’raha Tia, you might be an academic but I can tell that your bow has seen its own share of action. I’m sure you’d get along great with our small group of hooligans. Besides, I’m sure Tenebris is just itchin’ to talk history with someone who actually knows what they're talkin’ about.” Meera seemed to hesitate. She looked at G’raha and for a moment, their eyes met. Whatever she had seen in his eyes must have solved her conflicted feelings as she quickly looked back to Bruden.

“Getting a chance to relax and catch up with you all does sound really nice. I’ll be there.” She flashed him a quick smile that he returned.

“Sounds like a plan then! Hope to see you there too G’raha Tia” Bruden gave a quick wave before he was gently enveloped in the telltale purple mist of aetheryte travel and disappeared. The following silence hung heavy in the air, or maybe it just felt that way to him. G’raha sighed to himself, suddenly feeling very tired. “Shall we head back to camp Meera?” He turned to face her, she had an unreadable expression on her face as she stared up at the tower. “Meera?” She stayed still for a heartbeat longer, her eyes closed, before turning towards him with a smile.

“That sounds like a good idea. As comfortable as bits of rubble is to sit on, I’m dreaming of my cot at the moment.” He had to shove down the mental image of the two of them sharing a cot, her safely enclosed in his arms. They walked to the entrance of the area in silence, what could he say that wouldn’t sound foolish? He thought back to how she and that Bruden fellow had seemed so at ease with each other. It made him curious. Obviously, she was friendly with Cid and others from the Iron Works, but he had yet to see her quite so relaxed around someone. _‘Like she was last night with me.’_ He would cherish that night for years to come, but he had to know.

“Meera? Might I ask you a question?” She looked over at him, with curious eyes and a kind smile.

“Of course G’raha, ask away.” 

“How did you meet...his name was Bruden, right?”

“Ah,” She paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. “It wasn’t that interesting really, just a chance encounter like any other. I was out gathering herbs and other plants when a man confidently walked by me. He was headed toward a nearby cave that was known for having a rather healthy population of particularly nasty bats. I ran to catch up to him, warning him of the bats and his only response was a ‘Yup’. He didn’t even stop to look at me.” She laughed and began walking again and G’raha followed suit “I waited outside the cave for a few minutes before I heard a rather large commotion from inside. Without really thinking I just....ran in after him. The two of us ended up taking a rather sizable chunk out of the colony. The rest is history I guess.” Suddenly he realized they had made it out of the ravine as rocky walls gave way to the large open expanse of crystalline landscape that made up this part of Mor Dhona. It was beautiful. So starkly different from the landscape of Sharlyan that he had grown up with. It was as if the tower had, over the ages, started to assimilate itself into the land around it.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Meera’s voice was so close it sent a shiver up his spine and he jumped slightly. Her laugh was as crystalline as the land around them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She smiled apologetically but her eyes twinkled with mirth. _‘I suppose I deserve it after the aether sand ruse’ he ruefully thought._

“But I guess I better watch out, one more time and it’ll become a habit.” _‘What I wouldn’t give to be around you long enough for habits to form.’_ He turned away from her and waved his hand as nonchalantly as he could manage.

“I wouldn’t spare much thought to it. I’m sure it won’t be long before you will be off to bigger and grander adventures.” G’raha had expected a sarcastic retort or maybe something noble sounding. But there was nothing. He waited a few moments longer but with each passing second, the silence grew like a chasm. When he turned back towards her his ears drooped slightly. Mercifully she wasn’t looking at him, he might have shattered right on the spot if she had been. She looked so incredibly sad and tired. Why had that upset her so? He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

“You’re right G’raha…I probably won’t be able to spend as much time here as I’d like to” she sighed heavily before she shook her head, her demeanor shifting back to what it had been moments ago, a gentle smile. “However, while I am here I would very much like to get to know you better.”

“Well uh- I-” his mind raced, _‘does she mean as just friends? Probablyprobably- of course she does....but maybe she means as something more? What if she does? What if she doesn’t?’_ his thoughts continued to spiral until Meera shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. _‘Respond damnit!’_ He cleared his throat before throwing her what he hoped was a dashing looking smile. “How could I turn down such a request from such a pretty lady?” That beautiful laugh was all he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I decided to have my friends make a cameo appearance but once I did I was totally married to the idea.  
> Thanks again to said friends for their enthusiastic interest in this little thing I'm writing.  
> I've started writing chapter 3 but I'm only maybe a third of the way through it so I'm not sure when it will be out.


	4. Moonlight

The meeting had gone well enough. Meera had recounted her group’s encounters with the various security systems. Including a rather climactic fight with Phlegethon, an enemy that G’raha himself had been able to identify. He had been glued to her every word. His previous concern for her well being drowned by his hunger for information. That burning compulsion had pushed him to grill her for anything that might be even slightly relevant to the questions that had brought him here.

In the end he felt more frustrated than enlightened. There were indeed some new mysteries about the structure that he was interested in exploring. For example, how and why had the Allagan’s created a guard that reportedly looked and fought exactly like the actual historical Phlegethon? Such passing quandaries did little to quiet the nagging feeling that he was close now, and running out of time.

Running out of time? The conversation around him continued but it sounded far away. Why was he running out of time? The thought seemed foreign to him and made him feel slightly nauseous. He tried to focus on the questions that had brought him here. The pit in his stomach grew as it dawned on him that he could no longer put his questions into words as he once could. They had become less fully formed thoughts and instead more like fuzzy concepts.

His eye, of course, why did ‘allagan eyes’ run through his family? There had been other questions though, other answers he sought. Something about a woman? It was maddeningly frustrating, this sudden muddling of his otherwise sharp memory. He looked towards the tower, hoping it might settle his mind. It would offer him no comfort, the distant crystal as silent as it always was.

“—the answer to which must surely be waiting for us inside the tower itself. In conclusion: that is where we must go.” Cid’s voice finally broke through the trance G’raha had found himself in. He still felt ill but at least his thoughts were clear again. He pulled himself together as much as he could and quickly reinserted himself into the conversation.

“A task rather easier said than done, if Meera’s recounting of the labyrinth’s perils is any indication…” He hated the words as he said them but he knew what would be proposed next and hated that more.

“Then I move that all further exploration of the tower be delayed until such time as an exhaustive analysis of the structure’s defenses has been completed. Master Garlond, may I entrust this task to you?” Rammbroes’s words felt like a punch to the gut, despite how appropriate G’raha knew them to be. He remained silent, trying not to seem as unhappy as he was. He wanted nothing more than to leave. To hide in his tent until the frustration, disappointment, and nausea faded. Rammbroes had other ideas though, and volunteered G’raha to help Cid with his task.

As eager as he was to enter the tower he couldn’t help but feel a bit resentful that Rammbroes had volunteered him without asking. He opened his mouth to openly refuse, but when he caught Meera’s eyes the words died in his throat. She had already done so much for the expedition, what would she think of him if he refused to help now? Instead, he pouted slightly and nodded in agreement. “Well, sounds like we all have our jobs to do. I’ll let you know when we’ve made some progress Meera. It might take a while but you’re more than welcome to make use of that tent for as long as you’d like.” She gave her now familiar nod and immediately headed toward her tent.

G’raha immediately made to follow her but he’d barely walked a few fulms before he was stopped by Cid “I appreciate you helping us out G’raha Tia! It will be good to have someone who actually knows something about Allagan tech with us. We’ve still got a few good hours of daylight left so let’s meet back here in about half a bell and head out.” G’raha groaned internally before quickly nodding and continuing on his initial path.

He paused a moment once he arrived at his tent. He wanted to go talk to her immediately but he couldn’t entirely ignore his obligation to the expedition. Still, he had a little bit of time. Quickly G’raha ducked into his tent and gathered any materials he might need for his own tower foray and placed them in an easy to grab pile by the door.

Their tents were quite literally right next to each other but every step he took towards hers felt like a mile. He stood silently at the door to Meera’s tent, taking a moment to calm his nerves and clear his thoughts. He wanted to talk to her, if for no other reason than to apologize for pestering her so much about her time in the labyrinth. However, now that his curiosity had been somewhat sated, his concern for her well being returned in full force. He tried to remember if she’d seemed any better during the meeting, but his memory was frustratingly clouded. It scared him, this sudden muddling, but it was a fact he pushed aside. He would have time to dwell on such matters later. “Meera? May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Come in G’raha” He needed no more encouragement. Her tent was unsurprisingly sparse in decoration, she had barely been there a day after all. What did stand out was the large pile of blankets and pillows upon which Meera was currently reclining. “Sorry for not getting up, it’s just too comfy” She smiled sheepishly.

“That’s alright.” he straightened his back slightly. “I’d like to apologize for the way I questioned you at the meeting earlier. I was...a little overeager.” Meera lazily waved her hand in front of her.

“Think nothing of it G’raha, I’ve had much worse from Y’shtola and Urianger. It’s like an actual interrogation with them sometimes.” A soft laugh escaped her.

“Even so, I am sorry. Are you feeling any better?.”

“Yes, a bit. I should probably rest a bit more before I go running off to stop any invasions though...“ another laugh, though this one sounded...hollow somehow. G’raha wanted to ask her more. If such battles took such a toll on her, why did she continue to walk this path? But questions like that are for people far closer than they were. So he decided to broach the next topic.

“It...looks like I’ll be heading into the labyrinth to do a preliminary survey. When were you planning on heading into town?”

“Ah!” She sat up a little, a smile gracing her lips. “You must be so excited! Do be careful though, there’s no knowing if we disabled all of the security features. As for when I’ll be leaving...” she leaned back again, her head resting on one of the pillows. Somehow sinking deeper into the plush pile than she had before. “I guess I’ll head there around sundown” Suddenly she averted her eyes. “You know…” her voice low, “You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to. I know your whole reason for being here is to study the crystal tower.”

“I said I wanted to go, didn't I?” the words were out of his mouth before he could really think. ‘ _I’d go anywhere with you._ ’ G’raha smiled and Meera met his with one of her own.

“I’ll wait for you to get back then. I hope your search is fruitful.” ‘ _I hope it’s quick_ ’.

  


  


Some bells later G’raha hurried his way through the camp as the sun began to set behind the Coerthan mountains. Without much thought, he tossed his things into a pile as he entered his tent. He took a moment to catch his breath and focus. His clothes clung to him uncomfortably, saturated with thousand-year-old dust and his own sweat. Quickly he dove into his small travel trunk for one of the nicer outfits he’d brought with him to Eorzea. Honestly, it was just a much newer set of the clothes he had already been wearing but it would have to do.

He emerged from his tent to find Meera sitting on the bench between their two tents. She had changed into a loose-fitting black and grey shirt and matching pants. A deep v cut in the top showed just a hint of her undergarments and he couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Her thigh-high boots were another matter altogether but he attempted to push the rising thoughts aside.

She was staring off at the crystal tower much as she had been the first time they spoke and appeared not to have noticed him leave this tent. He cleared his throat and forced himself into a relaxed pose. “Thank you for waiting, I’m ready to head out when you are.” She turned and gave him a smile before standing, stretching as she did and making her shirt shift- ‘ _gods damnit Raha pull yourself together._ ’ He continued to berate himself as they headed off in the direction of Revenant’s Toll.

“How was your first time in the tower? I know it’s not the actual tower but still…” He hadn’t actually had a chance to process his time in the labyrinth earlier. He’d been in such a rush to get back, thinking that she might leave without him. “Honestly? It was awe-inspiring. The immensity of the structure, the intricate detail present even in the floor…” Her question had opened a floodgate in him, and before he realized it they were entering Revenant’s Toll. ‘ _I...I can’t believe I just blabbered on for half a bell. She probably wasn’t even that interested._ ’ He glanced at her face but her expression was far from helpful in determining if he’d been annoying.

As they grew closer to The Seventh Heaven, with their conversation in a lull, he couldn’t help but say something. “I’m sorry Meera. I didn’t really mean to just...go off like that. I imagine it was quite boring to listen to all of that.” G’raha smiled apologetically as Meera slowed their pace.

“I won't pretend to understand everything you spoke about. But that way you spoke about it was so passionate...” She turned to him and smiled as she placed a hand on the door to the small tavern. “I could easily listen to you speak of it for many bells more.” He couldn’t help his giddy smile as she opened the door.

Revenant’s Toll was a small town. Even so, most of its inhabitants seemed to be currently present as the room was quite loud and lively. G’raha scanned the crowd for the hyur man from earlier but a female voice grabbed his attention first. “Meera!” a short Au ra woman ran up to Meera, hugging her tightly. She seemed to almost be vibrating with excitement. “I am so glad you decided you join us! I can’t wait to tell you about this amazing new food I tried the other day an—” her words stopped short as soon as she noticed G’raha. Her expression immediately changed to a small frown and it seemed like she was...was she glaring at him? No, it was probably just his general unfamiliarity with Au ra that made it seem that way.

She gently tugged at Meera’s sleeve and tried to whisper something in Meera’s ear, but the ambient conversations weren’t quite loud enough to cover her voice completely. “ _...—this? He’s not—…—moves on you is he? …—cooties!_ ” Maybe she had been glaring at him after all. A blush formed on Meera’s cheeks as the Au ra girl continued to whisper to her a few moments more. The tavern’s minstrel had begun to sing however and the rest of the woman’s words were lost to him.

Meera shook her head “It’s ok, I promise.” she said before straightening back up. “Winwi, this is G’raha Tia, my new friend, and the expedition teams’ Allagan expert. G’raha Tia this is Winwi, a friend and companion of my free company.” She looked nervously between the two of them. He waited for a few moments for Winwi to say something. When it became apparent that she wasn’t planning to say anything he took the lead. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn such a chilly reception but he didn’t want to be rude to a friend of Meeras.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Winwi” He flashed her as warm a smile as he could muster.

“....It is...a pleasure...to meet you as well G’raha Tia…” Maybe a glare was the wrong assessment, the look she was giving him seemed to be more akin to suspicion. Meera looked between the two of them and sighed, her posture deflating slightly.

“Are the others around? Bruden mentioned you had headed back with the others.” Winwi’s face brightened once more as she turned to Meera.

“Oh of course Meera! Everyone is over here.” She turned and headed toward a back corner of the room. He was feeling malms more nervous than he had earlier. How many others had Bruden mentioned there being, 2….3? His stomach did small nervous flips at the thought of similar lukewarm greetings. He could leave now he supposed. Make up some excuse about forgotten research that needed doing. Before he could follow the thought much further he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry G’raha” Meera’s voice was low, not that any of the other patrons were paying attention to them. “Winwi means well, she’s just a little slow to warm up to people and she’s….protective”

“Well...I guess that’s not entirely a bad thing...” He couldn’t help the nervousness in his voice. “Should we follow her?” Meera nodded and began to walk in the same direction as Winwi. As she weaved effortlessly through the crowd he continued to wrestle with his nerves. Why was he so nervous? They were simply adventurers, not high-born lords and ladies, not heads of state. ‘But they’re important to Meera…’ something he realized he also wanted. G’raha was so lost in his thoughts that suddenly he realized he no longer saw her. He quickly looked around but they were both a fair bit shorter than most of the clientele. How big was this tavern? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘ _You need to calm down. Just keep heading in the same direction, you’ll find her. Gods I hope this night doesn’t get any more awkward...._ ’ He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when someone slipped their hand into his.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose you” She smiled apologetically and his stomach resumed its acrobatics. Gently she led him the rest of the way to the table.

“Ah! There they are! I told you not to worry Winwi, taverns’ not that big.” Bruden laughed before taking another swig of whatever he was drinking. Winwi fidgeted in her chair next to Bruden, saying nothing in response.

“Hi everyone, it’s good to see you while we aren’t fighting for our lives!” Meera pulled out the empty chair on Winwi’s other side before motioning to the one next to her. G’raha quickly sat down before looking around the table at the others.

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that Meera. Rexxar and Tenebres are currently in the middle of one of their ‘discussions’ at the moment.” A pale Roegadyn woman to G’raha’s right sipped a neon green drink as she reclined, a look of amusement on her face as she watched the other two.

“Oh dear…” Meera sighed “I’m going to need a drink Kurrin…” Without taking her eyes away from her show, Kurrin slid two mugs toward her. Meera placed one in front of G’raha before taking a large swig from hers. Immediately her face contorted into a sour expression “Bleeegh”

“You should have been more specific with your order.” laughter laced Kurrin’s words as a different voice rose in volume.

“I’m just saying it’s impractical! The shape of the blade just causes more problems than it’s worth.” A grey-skinned Au ra man looked grumpily at the Roegadyn next to him.

“Rexxar—Rexxar. If you would let me finish speaking.” Rexxar rolled his eyes “If you use the weapon as you would a sword then, of course, it will cause problems but that’s not how it is meant to be used!”

“I’m doing well! Thank you for asking guys! How have you two been?” Meera’s voice was louder than G’raha had ever heard it, but there was a smile on her face as pointedly looked at Rexxar and Tenebres. The two huffed lightly before turning to look at her, their expressions shifting to easy smiles, their argument placed on the back burner.

“Took ya long enough to get here! Bruden’s almost gone already.” said with a smirk.

“Hey now” Bruden pointed a finger at Rexxar but was silenced by the light laughter from the others. “Bah whatever” Waving his hand at the man. “Glad you decided to join ush G’raha Tia! Everyone! Thish is the history expert Meeras’ workin wif” G’raha felt his nerves kick into overdrive as suddenly everyone at the table was looking at him.

“Ah...yes well...it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“History expert you say?” Tenebres looked at him with sudden intense interest. “Have you and your team started to explore the labyrinth at all yet? There wasn’t much time to look around while we were there earlier...” Slowly G’raha felt himself relax as he slipped into an easy conversation with Tenebres. Their knowledge of history was surprisingly robust and they traded his knowledge of Allag with their more general Eorzean knowledge.

When a break in the conversation happened he realized he wasn’t quite sure how long they had been engaged. Or how many drinks he’d gone through for that matter. He looked to his left to see how Meera was doing but was instead greeted by Winwi looking...rather pleased? Suddenly he felt something heavy drop on his foot. It startled him more than it hurt and when he looked under the table to see what it had been he was greeted with a retreating furry tail.

“I am so sorry G’raha Tia! Nutkin is such a rascal sometimes, but he just loves his nut so much you see.” She snuggled the small rodent close to her and he couldn’t help the small frown that crossed his face.  
“Tis no trouble Winwi…” He thought to ask her where Meera had gone before he thought better of it. At best she would send him on a wild goose chase. He took a quick glance around the room. Rexxar and Tennebres had returned to conversing, though in a much less heated manner. Bruden had left the group to converse with the bard and— were they singing...sea shanties? Finally, he looked to Kurrin, she was still quietly sipping her vibrant drink but taken to reading instead of watching her comrades.

“Say...Kurrin?” She glanced up at him from her book and hummed in response. “Did you see where Meera went?”

“Ah, I believe she went to get more drinks for us. Though that was a bit ago…” She casually glanced around the room before shrugging and returning to her book. “She likely got distracted by conversation, just how she is you understand.” G’raha looked towards the bar and quickly spotted Meera. She was indeed caught in conversation with a Lalafel girl dressed in pink. The girl gave Meera a thumbs up as their conversation ended. Meera turned to pick up some drinks and quickly made her way back to their table. Once she had settled back down in her seat she turned to flash him a large smile.

“Having a good time?” He simply nodded and raised his glass to hers. The rest of the evening passed quickly by, helped along by the endless font of drinks that appeared at their table. One of the many perks of being the warrior of light he assumed. On one of Meera’s many trips to the bartender, G’raha found himself sitting back and watching her as she spoke easily and cheerfully to the people around the bar. Being around her was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but think of how happy he was in this moment.

“ _It’ll be a hard road lad._ ” G’raha jumped at Bruden’s sudden low voice next to him. He had hoped that he would be used to adventurer stealth by now, especially since Bruden was drunk but then again so was he.

“I’m not sure I undershtand what you mean…” He looked at Bruden quizzically. Did he mean the tower expedition? G’raha knew that this endeavor was going to be more difficult than he had assumed it would be at first. He wasn’t sure why Bruden felt the need to tell him as much. Bruden stared at him for a moment before looking past him.

“ _I’ve seen the looks ye give her, I ‘aint trying to discourage ya. But the path she’s walkin’ is not easy. And for those of us who’ve chosen to walk with her...well…_ ” He shook his head a little “ _Just be sure it’s what ye want._ ” He stood up abruptly, patting G’raha on the shoulder as Meera returned to the table. “Well, I think it’sh time for me to head off to bed. It wash nice to catch up wif ya Meera, and good to see ya again G’raha Tia. As for the resht of ya, bright an early!”

“Pfft, ‘bright and early’ he says. We’ll be lucky if we see the man crawl out of bed before midday” Rexxar grinned and rolled his eyes. Bruden seemed not to hear him as he made his way to a side door that G’raha assumed led to the inn rooms. One by one the others also said their goodnights until it was just he and Meera.

“Shall we head back ash well Meera?” He stood, too quickly, and suddenly realized he was far more intoxicated than he had realized. The prospect of the long walk back to camp through admittedly less than safe terrain now seemed a much more monumental task. “I uh...might need a minute before we do though…” She stood up next to him, swaying a little on her feet as she did. ‘ _Oh good, it’s not just me._ ’ She leaned in close and laced her fingers into his and his already warm face felt like it was burning.

“ _I don’t want to walk back._ ” He nodded dumbly “ _Follow me._ ” She led him through the door at the back of the room. With the ‘no entry’ sign on it, he had assumed it had been the storeroom. He instead saw what seemed like was an entirely separate building.

“Wha—” He was cut off by her gently placing a finger to his lips.

“ _Shh… I’ll explain later._ ” He continued to follow her without a word. They headed down a side hallway lined with doors, at the far end she opened one and gently closed it behind them dropping his hand as she did. He instantly missed it. ”I asked Tataru if she would prepare thish room for us. I figur’d we might not be in any shape to walk back.” It was a cozy room, the remnants of a fire still warming it. His eyes drifted across the space; a table, bed, dress-. His eyes snapped back to the bed...the only bed. She looked at him with concern, before following his eyes. Quickly she looked around the rest of the room and groaned. “Gods _damnit_ Tataru'' Her hands covered her face “I shwear this is not what I asked her to do.” Her hands fell from her face, now painted with a furious blush and concern. “I’ll uh...I’ll take some of the bedding and sleep by the fire. The bed ish all yours.”

“No no” he shook his head, suddenly he was struck with an idea. Normally he would never have considered voicing this to her but he felt very confident, no doubt aided by the alcohol running through him. “Why don’t we share the bed—” Meera’s eyes widened and he defensively raised his hands “Platonically! It seems big enough for both of ush and I wouldn’t be able to sleep well knowing you’re on the floor...” she was silent, her eyes darting between him and the bed. ‘ _Fuck I messed up. She thinks I’m a creep. Fuck._ ’

“If you’re ok with it…” She smiled bashfully at him. He barely heard her over his pounding heart. For a moment they both stood there, his brain rushing to catch up to the current situation. “Oh um...I also asked Tataru for a set of nightclothes for you.” she motioned towards the neat pile on the table as she went to the dresser for a set of her own. “ _Hopefully she didn’t include any gifts with that too..._ ” she mumbled quietly but he was too overwhelmed by everything to truly process her words. They were both silent as they changed, once or twice he felt the urge to turn and steal a glance at her. He quickly squashed those alcohol-fueled thoughts, he already felt he was pushing his luck. He instead turned his thoughts to the immediate future. He supposed that sleeping back-to-back would be the most innocent way to go about it. More intimate positions flash across his mind and he couldn’t help burying his face in his hands.

“G’raha? You can turn around now.” He spun around too quickly and had to grab the table to keep his balance. Her hand gently touched his shoulder “Are you alright?” He looked at her face, brows furrowed in concern, trying to avoid looking at her choice of sleep clothes. A loose-fitting tank top and shorts that rested far above her knees.

“Yes I— uh should probably lay down” He cleared his throat and stood up straight as he could “the world is spinning a little bit…” The tension eased from her face, replaced with a smile.

“Agreed.” With a flick of her wrist, she extinguished the light in the room, the dull glow from the coals in a fireplace the only remaining source of light. His head reeled from being so suddenly plunged into such darkness. ‘ _Next time...not so much alcohol. This is awful…_ ’ He felt her take his hand again, leading him slowly to what he presumed was the bed. The next few moments were hazy but soon enough they had both gotten under the covers, her facing the wall while he looked out into the darkened room.

“Oh my gosh this bed is so soft.” he said with a sigh.

“I agree” was her mumbled reply. He bit his lip ‘ _Shit did I say that out loud? What else have I accidentally said?_ ’ “Good night G’raha…” her voice growing soft.

“Good night Meera.” Sleep, however, was far from his mind. He honestly couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now. Laying in bed next to the famed Warrior of Light. The woman he’d heard so many tales of. He had spent moons hoping just for a chance to meet her. She’d turned out to be so much more than he had pictured in his idle daydreams.

Bruden’s words from earlier came back to him and cursed at how apparently obvious his attraction to her was. He still wasn’t sure what Bruden had meant when he spoke of it being a hard road. However, when he thought back to the sadness he’d glimpsed in her eyes, he had an inkling.

Though there was space between their backs he felt her shiver and shimmy close to him until their backs touched. Gently she wrapped her tail around his, and another idea came to him the words leaving his mouth before he could fully think them through. “Meera?” his voice was soft, his nerves alight about his chosen course of action. A quiet gentle hum was her response. “If you’re cold...I could...turn around and hold you…” there was no response for a few moments and the crushing worry that he had pushed things too far threatened to consume him.

“ _...please?_ ” His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. Slowly he turned around, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He felt more than heard her sigh, her breathing slowly evening out as she fell asleep. It felt so right to have her in his arms. He wanted to stay like this forever. However hard the road she walked was, he would walk it with her. He would grow strong enough to have a place by her side. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and took a deep steadying breath as he finally began to drift off to sleep. ‘ _Curious…._ ’ he thought. She smelled of stardust and moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 2 months and several mental breakdowns later the holidays are over and this chapter is finally edited! Writing my friends' characters turned out to be far more difficult than I thought it would be but here we are! Also, for my friend Naz who shares my love for the 'and there was only one bed' trope lol. Also, I realize that I tagged this as slow burn and things are already progressing kinda fast between the two. However, if you know how the FFXIV story goes then I hope the tag makes sense. Let me know if you think I should take it off!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my guild leader for beta reading this for me (even though he'll never see this here). You really helped motivate me to finish this chapter and to continue this story onwards. 
> 
> This is the first bit of fan fiction I have written in over ten years and the first time I have ever posted publically so here we go I guess.


End file.
